Wreck-It Eva
My female spoof of Wreck-It Ralph. Cast *Eva (Igor) as Wreck-It Ralph *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Thumbelina as Fix-it Felix Jr. *Prince Corneilus (Thumbelina) as Sergeant Calhoun *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) as King Candy *Smiler (The Emoji Movie) as Turbo (King Candy's True Form) *Zira (The Lion King 2) as Cy-Bug King Candy *Wonder Woman (DC Animated Universe) as General Hologram *Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Megara (Hercules) as Gene *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Surge Protector *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) as Sour Bill *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Q-Bert *Crysta (Ferngully) as Dr. Brad Scott *Outsiders (The Lion King 2) as Cy-Bugs *Natasha Fatale (Rocky and Bullwinkle) as Zangief *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Satine *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as Clyde *Zomba (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Zombie *Airachnid (Transformers Prime) as Cyborg *Big Barda (DC Animated Universe) as Cohut *Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) as Tapper *Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) as Wynchell & Duncan *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Dr. Eggman *Mz. Ruby (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus) as Bowser *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Sonic the Hedgehog *Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as M. Bison Cast Gallery Eva (Igor).jpg|Eva as Wreck-it Ralph Bart.png|Bart Simpson as Vanellope Von Schweetz Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Fix-it Felix Jr. 258px-A61.jpg|Prince Cornelius as Sergeant Calhoun Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as King Candy Smiler.png|Smiler as Turbo (King Candy's True Form) Zira.png|Zira as Cy-Bug King Candy Wonder Woman DCAU 001.jpg|Wonder Woman as General Hologram The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Taffyta Muttonfudge Megara transparent.png|Megara as Gene Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Surge Protector Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Sour Bill Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell as Q-Bert Crysta As Moana.jpeg|Crysta as Dr. Brad Scott Outsiders-vs-Kion2.png|The Outsiders as The Cy-Bugs Natasha Fatale in Rocky and Bullwinkle.png|Natasha Fatale as Zangief Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Satine Eris the Spirit of Chaos.jpg|Eris as Clyde Zomba.png|Zomba as Zombie Prime-airachnid-s01e18-1.png|Airachnid as Cyborg Big_Barda_DCAU_001.jpg|Big Barda as Cohut Sylvia.png|Sylvia as Tapper Harley Quinn is getting reformed.png|Harley Quinn EY 50 - Poison Ivy.jpg|and Poison Ivy as Wynchell and Duncan Clipyzma.gif|Yzma as Dr. Eggman MzRuby_artwork.png|Mz. Ruby as Bowser Amy Rose 3D.png|Amy Rose as Sonic the Hedgehog Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as M. Bison Scenes *part 1 - 30 Years Later *part 2 - Eva Doesn't Want To Be a Bad Girl Anymore *part 3 - Celebrating *part 4 - Eva has Enough *part 5 - At Sylvia's *part 6 - Welcome to Hero's Duty *part 7 - "Where's Eva?"/Out of Order *part 8 - Thumbelina meets Cornelius/Eva meets Bart Simpson *part 9 - Cornelius's Past/Eva meets Cruella/Eva escapes from Cruella's Castle *part 10 - Bart gets bullied *part 11 - Smiler's Story *part 12 - Building a Kart *part 13 - Lonesome Bart *part 14 - Bart learns How to Drive *part 15 - Eva destroys Bart's Kart/Thumbelina is arrested for Cruella *part 16 - Eva's Choice/Sad Moment *part 17 - Eva to the Rescue *part 18 - The Race Begins *part 19 - Eva vs. Smiler/Saved the Day *part 20 - Bart turns into Prince Bart Simpson again! *part 21 - Thumbelina and Cornelius married *part 22 - Credits Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius Category:Gender Swap